Fanelian Rose
by Ataenushi-Maxwell
Summary: Lorena and Kyme Shestan have been sent to stay with the Fanel family at the request of their father, an old friend of Vari and Gaou's. The two soon meet the princes Folken and Van, but both romance and chaos soon take the reigns as a new age begins..
1. Uprooted

Chapter 1  
  
Kymé Shestan stood with her hands pressed against the windowpanes, looking patiently outside. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the carriage coming down the dirt road, and she quickly ran to tell her sister.  
  
Lorena Shestan sat quietly on the edge of her bed, looking around the room. Everything had been packed away, so it was like an empty shell. It seemed void, unfeeling. There were no paintings on the walls, no clothes in the closet, not a trinket on the dressers. The light green room looked so bare, so unused. The same was true with Kyme's room, which was a soothing lavender color. All of the memories had been stowed away, only to be unpacked in an unfamiliar new home. Lorena smiled to herself, thinking of all the times they had both lay sprawled out on Kyme's rug talking and laughing about whatever they pleased. She would miss that so much....  
  
'Mother, I wish you could be here. I don't want to go.' Lorena thought sadly to herself. Her mother had died giving birth to Kyme, and even though she was only five at the time, she still vividly remembered her. People said she looked exactly like her, while Kyme took after their father. 'Father, why are you doing this? Why are you sending us away? We can take care of ourselves. We don't need to stay with strangers.'  
  
Lorena's train of thought was interrupted as Kyme ran full-speed into her room, stopping just in time to keep herself from colliding with the bed.  
  
"The carriage...is almost... here," she said breathlessly. "We should get our crap together".  
  
The carriage soon pulled up beside the house, and the kind driver gave them a sad smile as he loaded up their numerous boxes and bags. Kyme walked around to the back of the house, checking out the garden for what may be the last time. She walked amongst the flowers that her father had cared for so well for her mother's sake, even after she passed away. She knew the story about how her mother had died giving her life, and she would never tell anyone this, but sometimes she felt guilty. She had never known her mother, but the way her father's eyes shone when she asked about her told her enough. She picked two roses, one for herself, and one for Lorena, whose favorite flower was a rose. Kyme breathed deeply the scent of the flowers in her hand, and for a moment, felt at peace. She would always remember twirling around in the moonlight in the garden, wishing for a prince charming like the ones in the books her sister would read to her. Even though Kyme was quite smart, there was something about the way her sister told her stories that made the books seem real. Kyme could never place why, but it was always so.  
  
She stood there and looked out into the field of flowers that grew behind their house, a little ways after the garden. They had been there ever since Kyme could remember. Her father never touched them; they grew wild. She and Lorena had stood in this very spot and looked out onto the sea of flowers many times, wondering how far they actually went out, although neither of them really wanted to know. The idea of an eternally reaching field of nature's jewels held too much appeal to be tainted by reality. It was one of many dreams that they shared. Kyme was very close to her sister. Lorena was the one she would confide in, who would listen to her when everyone else would think her foolish for having such big aspirations and ideas. Kyme felt Lorena was her best friend, even though they were sisters and Lorena was five years older. It didn't matter to Kyme.  
  
Before she forgot, she dashed of to a secluded section of the garden. She moved aside some branches of the willow tree, walked behind the flowering bush, and entered her "secret spot." It was so beautiful with the lilacs that framed the entrance in full bloom. She had found the place on accident one day, when she was just wandering through the garden like she had millions of times before. It was a small place, and she had only allowed her father to be back here a few times to help her build a small little "house" for herself. Of course, she knew her father came back every now and then to fix it up, because he always left her little anonymous notes that were only signed "An Admirer." The house was small, it was really more like a clubhouse, but she had painted it a pretty pastel yellow, and even had a small table with chairs inside it. She came out there to think and to play with Lorena, who she allowed to enter every once in awhile as well. Technically, the place wasn't really a secret, but no one ever came back here really except for her, so she called it her own. She sat in the chairs for a minute, soaking everything up, putting everything in her mind so she could remember. Kyme stood by the clubhouse, said a silent farewell, and joined her sister, who was looking around the front of the house. Soon their Uncle Aurelian, whom they had called "Uncle Aurie" since childhood, spoke to them. He was the one driving them to Fanelia, where their father was sending them.  
  
"Look girls, I know it seems as if your father's abandoning you two, but he's doing what he thinks is best. Your father and I have been friends for years, and I know how hard this is for him. When he asked me to bring you girls to Fanelia as a favor to him, I couldn't refuse. I knew in my heart that it was the right thing to do. He was entrusting me with his two daughters, his entire world. Now, I've known the two of you since you both were born. Will you trust your old Uncle Aurie?" The man said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Both girls looked sadly back at the house, then back at him.  
  
"Uncle Aurie...." Lorena began.  
  
"I know Lorena. Come on, it's the right thing to do. Don't make your father feel worse than he already does."  
  
"Oh yeah, he feels so awful. If he feels so bad, why isn't he here to see us off?" Kyme said sarcastically, her voice tinged with anger.  
  
"You know why Kyme. Don't talk to me in that tone. He has some very important business to take care of-"  
  
Kyme cut him off. Ah yes, the classic 'business before family' yet again. What a surprise." Kyme sneered.  
  
"I won't say anymore girls. I know this is hard, but it's time to go. Hop in the carriage."  
  
After one last glance at the house, the girls piled into the carriage. Kyme handed Lorena the rose she had picked for her, and pretended not to notice as Lorena took it and began to cry softly. Soon they were passing slowly away from the only home they had ever known. The trees and scenery passed lazily by as they drove through unfamiliar lands. In another few hours they would be arriving at their new home, and their lives would change forever. 


	2. Thorns of Doubt

Hi everyone! Thanks for coming back to read the second chapter  
of Fanelian Rose! okay, just so people don't get confused, I  
have taken some creative license with the ages of some of the  
characters, among other things. I started this story when I was  
still in the process of buying the series, and now that I have  
the complete set, I can correct things. The timeline is going to  
be a bit different, just to warn everyone, and will still follow  
the basic plot of the series, but there WILL be deviations. Hope  
you all like! ^-^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Goau, you're sure it's all right?"  
  
King Goau turned to his friend. "Corian, we've been together since I can remember. You've always been there for me; now give me the chance to do something for you. It's already been decided. Your girls will stay here at the palace with Varie and the boys and I. They're welcome here, and so are you. You know that. Now the girls should be on their way here as we speak. Will you stay and greet them?"  
  
"No, Goau. I can't. If I know my daughters, Lorena is convinced that I've abandoned her to make things easier for myself, and Kyme is beginning to feel the same. I don't blame them, and I can't face them right now knowing that I'm the cause of their sorrow. Cowardly, I know. I told them they were leaving so abruptly, and I barely explained why before I had to go myself. They were upset enough already...and I wasn't even there to help them pack up their things from the house." Corian looked at Goau, his vibrant blue eyes full of desperation.  
  
King Goau shook his head sadly at the tall, dark-haired man by his side. "I don't agree with your priorities, Corian. Though, in your credit, I fully support your decision to have the girls stay with my family, and I am honored that you thought of me. In fact, when you came to me with your situation, I would have offered my hospitality first had you not suggested the idea yourself. Your being away all of the time isn't good for them, but to not be here when they arrive when you had the opportunity to? To not say goodbye to them? That is where you are wrong."  
  
"Believe me Goau, they won't want to see me."  
  
"Despite what they may say, they love you, Corian."  
  
"I know. They're used to me being away on business, Goau. They're used to our housekeeper being the only one around. When I told them that they were going to Fanelia to stay with you, I just... it was like ripping myself apart. To know that I was uprooting them from the only home they've even known and leaving them in the care of people they don't even remember meeting was torture, yet I know that they'll be happier here. I'm just tired of leaving them alone while I go away for weeks and sometimes even a month or two at a time. They won't expect me to be here."  
  
Goau laid a hand on Corian's shoulder. "That is all the more reason to be here, Corian."  
  
Corian sighed, raking his hand through his hair. "You're right, as usual. You always were the rational one. I'll be here when they arrive."  
  
"Good. Now let's round up Varie and the boys. We should be ready for their arrival soon. Let's see, when you told them they were coming here, did you tell them about Folken and Van?" Goau asked as they walked outside into the courtyard.  
  
"I mentioned that you had two sons and told them their names, but they were too shocked at the general concept of leaving for Fanelia to even really get a chance to think of the boys. It's too bad; Lorena probably wouldn't have gotten so worked up." Corian smiled at thought.  
"Hahaha. That may be true! I have told the boys about your daughters. Van hopes that Kyme will be his friend. If he were a few years older, he might be thinking differently, but I'm not going to hurry him. He's not too caught up in the idea of girls as more then friends quite yet, as far as I know; I could be wrong. He's interested, most definitely, but the young ladies around here do damper his curiosity. One can only handle so many female shadows. He's always polite to them; I credit him with that. Van is preoccupied with the thought of becoming king someday. According to Folken, he's bossy enough." Goau laughed. "He knows that Folken would be crowned before him after complete the rite to becoming king, but that doesn't seem to daunt him in the least."  
  
Corian chuckled. "I understand. And what about Folken?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that he's spent most of his free time "working out" and training at every spare moment. It has worked quite well, as you'll see, and it's boosted his self-confidence, which is what I'm happy about. He's been rehearsing how he's going to introduce himself to Lorena in front of the large mirror in the hall for quite some time now. He only does it when he thinks he's alone, but I have caught him several times without his knowledge. Varie thinks it's "adorable", as she would say, and almost blew my cover once when I pulled her aside to watch. Folken has had ill luck with girls, I daresay. Yet, a female companion is what he needs most right now. He's truly a romantic at heart, just like his mother. He would do anything for one he loved. That's an admirable quality."  
Corian nodded. "Amadea was like that; a true romantic, like Varie. Maybe that's why the two of them were such good friends. My girls are so much like their mother, may she rest in peace. They're both so beautiful."  
  
"I remember Amadea well. I know it pains you to think of her."  
  
"It's all right. Don't concern yourself. I just want them to be happy here. I want them to like Van and Folken, and your two boys to return their feelings. I couldn't name two boys care about more than those two. I've watch them grow up over the years when I visit here, but the girls haven't seen them since Kyme was just a baby, and Lorena was too young to remember. You've raised them well, as I knew you would."  
  
"Varie and I did our best. Yes, we've tried to teach them to be gentlemen. Although they do need more practice sometimes..." Goau laughed. "The girls around here swoon over them because they're royal. I don't want them getting used to that kind of treatment. I realize that they'll get it no matter where they go, but they need to be humble. Chivalry should never become outdated."  
  
"No it shouldn't. Ah look, here comes Van." Corian said as the boy ran through the grass towards them. His messy black hair blew in the wind, and the grin on his face seemed to light up everything around him.  
  
"Dad! Dad! You should've seen it! Me and Folken had a huge battle and he almost died!" Van said grinning, his eyes wide.  
  
Corian looked behind Van and saw tall, muscular Folken walking towards them. He waved and jogged over. Van immediately took the opportunity to retell the story.  
"Dad! You should have been there! He almost died, I swear!"  
  
"We were play-fighting with sticks and he jabbed me, which means, according to the rules, I'm dead." Folken sighed, obviously amused at the fact that he died a catastrophic death and still managed to "survive", although Van was now, while dramatically gesturing, telling his father that he was really a ghost and that his body was laying somewhere in the woods. "You exaggerate too much Van."  
  
"I do not exaggerate! It's the truth! Ok fine, you didn't almost die, but it sounded good! Why can't I be the hero for once? You always get to be the hero! You always win!"  
  
Goau ruffled Van's hair. "You'll get your chance someday Van. And then you'll have the satisfaction of knowing that you beat your brother."  
  
Folken nodded, laughed, and ruffled Van's hair like his father had done. "No one's going to take you seriously if you keep making up stories like that." He threatened playfully.  
  
Van glared up at his brother. "And no one is going to take you seriously if all you do is work out and strut around with your shirt off!"  
  
Folken turned a little red, and pretended to ignore his brother, who was trying to kick him in the shins. Folken picked him up held him underneath his arm like he weighed nothing; Van wasn't getting anywhere. "So anyway, dad, when are the girls getting here?"  
  
"Within the hour, Folken." Goau sighed. "You've already asked me twice."  
  
"I have?" Folken asked, feigning innocence, as he set Van down.  
  
"Yeah you have you big jerk!" Van laughed, teasing Folken, who took the opportunity to make a fist and shake it at him.  
  
Van puffed out his chest. "I'm not afraid of you!"  
  
Folken took a step forward, and Van took off at the speed of light. Folken laughed and shook his head. "I don't know what his problem is today. Usually he's so calm and quiet. But today..."  
  
"Its just nerves Folken. I wouldn't worry about it." Goau smiled. "You're older than he is. Have some more patience. Now go get ready. Oh, where's your mother?"  
  
"She's inside somewhere. I'm not sure. She knows the girls will be here soon, though, so I'm sure she's getting ready."  
  
"All right." Goau smiled, turning to Corian. "Now, a question for you my friend. Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be..." 


	3. What Was Once Wilted

Chapter 3  
  
Kyme stared out the window. "Do you think Dad will be there when we get to Fanelia?" She asked Lorena.  
  
"Probably not. I wouldn't count on it." Lorena spat angrily.  
  
Kyme looked at the hurt expression on Lorena's face and thought about what she could do to make her sister feel more at ease. She remembered something her father had said when he was telling them they were leaving. She hoped it would work. It was worth a shot. "Yea, you're probably right. Hey, didn't Dad say something about-"  
  
"I don't care what the man said." Lorena interrupted. If Kyme was going to try and excuse their father's actions, she didn't want to hear it.  
  
"Will you just listen?! As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Kyme gave her sister an accusing look. "Didn't Dad say something about the Fanel's having two boys?"  
  
"I don't know. I was too mad to hear anything he was saying. Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I just thought he did." Kyme said, knowing this would get her sister's mind of being mad at their father.  
  
Lorena thought for a moment. Come to think of it..." She trailed off, and looked excitedly at Kyme. Kyme grinned back, a devilish look in her eye.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to see..." She said slyly.  
*****  
  
Back in Fanelia, Van stood outside the castle, looking up and down the road for what seemed like the hundredth time. It probably had been, if not more.  
  
'Where are they?' he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly he heard the distant rumble of what sounded like a horse's hooves pounding on the ground. Not wanting to wait and find out if his assumptions were correct, he ran inside. "Come on everybody! I think they're coming!" He yelled down the long hall.  
  
Not two seconds later, Folken burst into the hallway, throwing a shirt on as he ran. Corian, Goau, and Varie all walked out and met the two boys outside. Almost immediately, the large carriage pulled up in front of the house. Kyme opened the door and slowly stepped out. Van was stunned, and stared in blatant admiration. Kyme had long, perfectly straight, light brown hair that went almost to her waist. Her eyes seemed to change colors with the light. One moment they were hazel, the next blue, as if they couldn't decide the perfect color, and chose them all instead. Van had never seen anything like it before. She was obviously his age, around twelve or so.  
  
'She's so pretty. I didn't think she would be this pretty. Wow...' Smiling, he walked up and introduced himself, butterflies in his stomach. "Hi! I'm Van! Are you Kyme?"  
  
Kyme immediately liked Van. He was upfront, and didn't seem to be the kind who hid very much, a quality that was rare in people. He seemed very trusting. She thought Van was adorable with his messy black hair and impish grin. Instead of telling him her thoughts, she merely smiled warmly at him. "I'm Kyme. Hi Van, it's nice to meet you."  
  
Van quickly introduced her to his family. Kyme eyed Folken. 'Oh yeah. Lorena's gonna be REAL happy with this one!' She thought to herself as she smiled at Folken, who smiled back, his eyes flickering towards the carriage every couple of seconds.  
  
Van didn't notice that Kyme ignored her father. He took a look around. "So, you wanna go do something? I know some cool things around the palace I can show you!" Van asked nervously, hoping she'd say yes.  
  
Kyme nodded excitedly. "Sure! That'd be great" She waved to everyone as the two of them ran off together.  
  
Lorena stepped out of the carriage, and Folken's breath caught in his throat. 'She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.' Lorena was tall and slender, with golden blonde hair that fell in shining waves to her lower back. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue as she looked at him for the first time, smiling warmly as she brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. It was the most casual of movements, yet it was captivating. She moved gracefully, as if her feet never touched the ground. She was too beautiful to be real, but there she stood, right in front of him. A living dream.  
  
Lorena looked up at Folken and was immediately transfixed by his auburn eyes. Such a color. Lorena discreetly looked him over. He was tall and lithe, not too muscular, but obviously strong. His body was...perfect. She saw no flaws. His tight-fitting tan pants and light blue shirt suited him well. A soft breeze blew, ruffling his light blue hair that looked feather- soft. His face was so kind. He smiled so sweetly at her; she couldn't help but like him.  
  
Folken shook himself out of his stupor. "You must be Lorena. I'm Folken Fanel. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he bent and kissed her hand.  
  
Lorena blushed lightly. "Hi Folken. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is mine, I assure you. " Folken took the opportunity to introduce her to his parents. Varie and Goau gave each other a private look. They had met the girls before, but their sons either didn't know, or hadn't remembered this.  
  
Corian spoke up. "Hello Lorena."  
  
Dad." She said flatly, looking away from him.  
  
"Look sweetheart -"  
  
"Can we talk about this some other time?" She asked, obviously irritated.  
  
Corian sighed. "Sure." He gave Goau a look that said, 'I told you so...'  
  
'Wow. She's got some spirit.' Folken grinned. Sensing her uneasiness, he turned to her. "Would you like me to show you around? Fanelia is especially beautiful in the spring."  
  
Lorena smiled up at him and touched his arm. Folken though his knees would give out. "Thank you. I'd love that." 


	4. Love Blossoms

Hi everyone! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! As I said before, there will be some changes. For example, Folken and Van (in this story) are only 5 years apart, not 10. Trust me, it will work out! I promise! Thanks for reading! Ah, and a HUGE thank you to Sakura Shinguji- Albatou for her corrections! I've fixed them all now. It was an error I had neglected to see myself. Thank you again! I'm so glad you like the story! I guess the site where I found the spelling of Goau's name (and Varie's) were wrong! Goau has too many freakin vowels in it! ^-^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Van raced through the woods with Kyme close at his heels. They had been chasing each other around for a half an hour and they had already become fast friends. Van slowed down to a halt and sat down on a nearby rock. "So what do you think of Fanelia so far?"  
  
"Oh I love it! The part of the city you showed me was wonderful. The people were so nice. And these woods...they're perfect." Kyme said dreamily, spinning around in the sunshine.  
  
"So are you." Van sighed silently. Kyme wasn't like any of the other girls he knew. All of the other girls were always worried about what they looked like, and always agreed with him on everything, when what he really wanted was someone to go against his opinion. They were so passive, always willing to go with whatever he said, and not being honest about their own wishes. Van liked to do things for other people, and he was glad to go out of his way to do favors for others, but how could he when they always said they wanted what he wanted? It was so boring. Kyme wasn't like that at all. If she didn't want to go somewhere, she would tell him, politely, of course. She wasn't afraid to do anything for fear of wrinkling her clothes and silly things like that.  
  
He watched in awe as the sun glinted off of her hair and her eyes shone with delight. As she danced, Van felt something he had never felt before. Folken always spoke of beautiful princesses and maidens when he read Van stories about the heroes in books, a tradition they had started when Van was very small, and had never stopped. Folken was always a hero to Van. Van wanted to be a hero. More importantly, at that moment, he wanted to be Kyme's hero. He thought about what it would be like, rescuing her from danger, the thrill of battle, and the sweet reward afterwards when he finally received a kiss. He realized he had never liked any girl as much as he did Kyme, and they had just met.  
  
Girls were fussy and followed him around, especially when it was the last thing he wanted them to do. They had the worst timing. It was so embarrassing. Whenever he would try to be polite and waved to them, they would erupt into a fit of hysterics and scare him half to death. At least he didn't have to worry about them fainting when he said hi to them; that was Folken's problem. He laughed to himself as he thought about it.  
  
"Van? Van! Snap out of it!" Kyme laughed, waving her hand in front of Van's face.  
  
"Huh? Something wrong?" Van asked.  
  
"You've been staring out into space for a while. Are you ok?" She asked, pressing a hand to his forehead to see if it was warm. Van sighed in delight.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine."  
  
Kyme smiled. "As long as you're sure..."  
  
Van nodded, then stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, there's something else I want you to see."  
*****  
  
Folken and Lorena slowly walked side by side through the cherry blossom orchard. It was perfect. Lorena was walking with the most gorgeous, not to mention the sweetest guy she had ever known as the flowers were slowly falling off the trees and blowing lazily in wind, creating a shower of petals. Lorena breathed in the fresh air that smelled like a combination of the ocean and fresh flowers. She was glad that Folken was so wonderful. Back in the carriage on the way here, she had worried for a minute that he would be conceited and terrible. But he was as she had dreamed. He was incredibly handsome, charming, and kind. He treated her with gentleness and respect, and she genuinely liked him. In fact, even though they had just met, she was falling for him.  
  
Folken stared at Lorena. She was beautiful. He had never seen anything so gorgeous. He was wary though; he knew what beauty could do to a person. He knew it was easy to fall for someone who was so attractive, but what really mattered was what was behind the face. Sure, it was easy to say that too, but he meant it. He had been raised that way. But Lorena was so kind to him, and she didn't treat him as if he were Prince Folken, he was just Folken, nothing more. She paid attention to him when he talked instead of just swooning over him telling him how gorgeous she thought he was like most of the girls in the country. He loved the way she talked. He could listen to her all day, and if he ever had the chance, he would. Her voice was so sweet.  
  
Smiling, he thought back to their walk through the garden an hour or so ago, when he had picked a rose for her, kissing her on the cheek as he handed it to her. She looked so happy, like he had given her the world, as she kissed him back sweetly and thanked him. He felt he could have flown. Even though it had happened about an hour or so ago, he could still feel her lips on his cheek. And he still felt like he could fly, which was ironic. He looked at Lorena, and decided that it was best to wait.  
  
Lorena caught his eye and laughed lightly.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Lorena brushed her fingers though Folken's hair. "You have some flower petals in your hair. I think you look cute, but I didn't think you'd want anyone else to see you like that."  
  
In response, Folken reached up and plucked a blossom off of a tree and tucked it behind her ear. "Beautiful." He said smiling.  
  
Lorena shyly smiled at him.  
  
"So why is your dad having you stay with us?" Folken asked as they continued walking.  
  
Lorena sighed, twirling the rose in her hand. "He's always away on business. He travels everywhere, meeting with important people: kings, rulers, you name it. He's never specifically told us what his job is, but he seems to be some kind of ambassador or advisor. Don't ask me why he hasn't, but it's obviously something he has to keep secret."  
  
Folken nodded thoughtfully. "Hm. That makes sense."  
  
"So," Lorena grinned, "What's it like being a prince a prince of Fanelia? Bet you don't have a problem with the ladies..." she laughed, nudging him in the ribs.  
  
"Yea, right." He laughed sarcastically. "Very funny. As for being a prince, it has its ups and downs. I get treated well, and everyone already knows who I am, so I don't think I've ever had to introduce myself to anyone in Fanelia. That saves a lot of time. But I have to be careful not to say too much about my life; you never know whom you could be talking to. It's a caution I was raised with. I have to live up to everyone's image of how I should be and how I should act. I'm the oldest son of the king. I have responsibilities. I have to be courteous and respectful to everyone no matter what the time and situation. If you ask the people of the country, Folken LaCouer de Fanel never has any troubles. He is always charming, and we all love him dearly."  
  
Lorena linked her arm in his and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry it has to be that way for you. I can already tell you're a much deeper person than everyone makes you out to be. You're only human, Folken. Sure you may be a prince, but you shouldn't have to live up to anyone else's idea of who you should be. Live up to your own standards. I'm just sorry the rest of the kingdom can't see you the way I do. The sweet, gentle, compassionate, and caring person who isn't perfect and doesn't smile all the time, though his smile is one of his greatest attributes. They only get to see the Folken they've created for themselves. That's only a small piece of who you are."  
  
Folken stopped. "That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a long time." He said with a hint of awe in his voice.  
  
"Well, then, I'm glad I'm the one to say it." Lorena said as she looked around. "Fanelia is just so beautiful. I can't get over it. I can tell I'll love it already. Of course, I'll miss home, but there's no other place I'd go if I had the choice."  
  
"I'm glad. Fanelia is honored by your presence." Folken smiled as he bowed to her.  
  
Lorena laughed and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "A prince bowing to someone not of royal blood? Well, this is quite unusual. I wonder what people would say..."  
  
"I wouldn't care."  
  
"People talk, you know."  
  
"I know, I find myself doing it out of habit sometimes."  
  
"Oh Folken!" Lorena laughed as she playfully shoved him. Folken picked her up and swung her off her feet, spinning in a circle. She shrieked in delight. Folken chuckled as he set her back down, and the two of them just looked at each other and started cracking up. They fell to the ground, leaning on each other as they held their sides.  
  
"God, I haven't laughed like that in forever! That was fun!" Folken smiled.  
  
Lorena wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know. I haven't laughed to the point of tears in a long time!"  
  
Once they were both calmed down, they sat beside each other and started talking again. Little did they know that they were being observed.  
  
Varie, Goau, and Corian all stood on one of the castle's many balconies overlooking Fanelia. Goau laughed and pointed down. "Corian, it looks like your daughter has charmed my son."  
  
"It looks like your son has done the same." Corian observed.  
  
"That's absolutely perfect." Varie sighed. "They're so happy. I'm glad they hit it off so well. I was praying they would."  
  
"So was I actually." Corian admitted. "Normally the boys Lorena attracts make me nervous, but Folken is a fine young man. I know he'll treat my daughter well."  
  
"I'm glad you have so much confidence in my son." Corian smiled.  
  
"Oh look! Here come Van and Kyme!" Varie exclaimed excitedly.  
  
The three of them looked over to see Van walk through the courtyard with Kyme on his shoulders. How he was holding her up was anyone's guess, though he did have excellent balance. She was smiling with a bunch of daisies in her hand and was delicately plucking off petals one by one and seemed to be mouthing the words "He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me!" She saw the three adults up on the balcony and waved enthusiastically, forgetting she was upset with her father. Van took advantage of her distraction and pretended to lose his balance, making Kyme squeal and hold onto him for dear life, her fingers clenched tightly in the fabric of his red shirt. He grinned widely up at his parents.  
  
Corian was leaning against the railing of the balcony and watching Kyme and Van with an amused and delighted gleam in his eyes. "I thought Van wasn't into girls so much yet." He observed.  
  
Goau laughed jovially and shook his head. "Apparently I don't know my son as well as I did this morning!"  
***** 


End file.
